Stars and Irkens?
by SaphireDance
Summary: While on a mission to scout out a planet that supports life, Saphire encounters trouble. Namely the Irken Empire. will this meeting end in bloodshed or romance? (Yes there is going to be some Purple x Saphire 'cause I can. Also I'm going to attempt to make this into a comedy. Just keep your standards low. OK?)


Guess how else I'm going to do to torture myself, another fanfiction! Yay! ...Imma have so much fun. So excited. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

I zip up my suit and think of the journey ahead. It'll be long but I'll be in stasis till I get to the assigned planet. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself my name is Saphire and I'll be the first human being to travel out of our galaxy! Using the latest in Membrane tech, I'll travel fifty years in stasis to a human habitable planet to gather information of any species living there.

The ship I will be sleeping in is large, well, large enough to hold me, a stasis pod, two rockets, and many other technical things you don't want to hear about. It looks like any other space ship that was ever launched into space, 'cept it was painted blue in my name sake. See there are more like me orphans taken in by Membrane for this specific mission, 'To seek out new life in uncharted territories', hey that kinda sounds like something I heard in a movie.

"Saphire, it's time" someone calls out to me.

"Oh.. right. Coming!" I reply suddenly hit with a wave of fear. Will I make it to the planet? What if the planet isn't what we think it is? I sigh and calm down, we have this planned to the letter I'll be fine. With that I climb into my stasis pod and sleep.

\- 50 Years Later -

I wake up with a gasp. I look around my mind trying to catch up. When it finally does I immediately go to my station to checkout the planet, only to suck in a breath. There is an armada of ships surrounding a large ship right in front of my assigned planet. And if you must know, the ships are generic, having the same reddish-purple design and having the same rounded frame. I am struck speechless, all I've been taught about aliens being fake went straight out the window.

This is scary, but it is also kinda peaking my curiosity. So I get closer. Only to suddenly see a flash of white and appear in a different room in the large ship I think. The reason I say this is 'cause the room is huge and open, around the perimeter are panels and seats. I'm beside the middle where there is a higher panel. Did I mention the aliens? No? Well. . . there are aliens. And they all look adorable.

The Aliens are green, with antenna on top of their heads, and large magenta eyes. They are wearing dark pink-purple shirts with collars that point up, covering their mouths, and wearing black pants, boots, and gloves. Each Alien was sitting at a panel tapping away with their two fingered hands. Well, that is, till they noticed me. When they did they all just starred. "Uhh...take me to your leader?"

They get up from their seats and walk over to me with some amount of curiosity and disgust.

They start to talk over each other. "What is this?" "Is this a human?" "They look weird"

"Could say the same about you" I reply to the last comment. "What are you anyway?"

"We," says a voice from behind me, "are the Irken Empire"

The voice was low but had a high pitch tone sprinkled in there and his clothes are purple. This is all I noticed before bursting out laughing. "You're aliens, This is all just too irken"

All the Irkens roll their eyes (or at least the equivalent of eye rolling) and and walk away. Except for the very tall ones, see, most of the other Irken are at least as tall as me (5ft 3in), or smaller, but these ones…. These ones are like 6 ft! My ship couldn't fit them. Wait.

"Aaagh! My ship where's my ship? Is it still out ther-"

"Shush," says the tall red Irken, -this os the first time I had heard him talk- covering my mouth. "You talk too much, human. Your ship has been put on a landing pad for the time being"

"Oh good, least it's not floating out there, okay, just show me the way to my ship and I'll be out of your hair, um...hands"

Suddenly, I hear something powering up, it sounds like a ray gun from those alien movies, oohh, that is exactly what they are. The purple one comes up to me and says. "We can't let you do that, see if you go back to earth and tell every human that there are aliens, well, we can't have that"

Crap.

This took way too long to do. But it be finished. Hope you enjoyed.~ 3 also cliffhangers.

This is Saphire signing out.


End file.
